Oscar Awards
by superstar1030
Summary: The most important event in a young actors life. 6 years after graduation Beck and Jade are still broken but still love each other. What happens when Jade and Tori are nominated for the same award. What about when Jade sees Beck after 6 years of silence.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place 6 years after TWC they still always had feelings for each other. I came up with this idea during Science because we were talking about how much force it takes to open doors and BECK DIDN'T OPEN THE DOOR! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Now matter how much I asked Dan said NO! I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS or the Oscar awards**

Jade's Pov

The Oscar Awards. The most important night for an actress. I was nominated for best leading actress AND my movie "The love thief" was nominated for best movie. The Oscars were tonight. Cat was shopping for a dress with me. She was nominated for best supporting actress. "OOH what about this one" Cat said holding up a disgusting pink dress. "for you or me" I asked. "ME!" she exclaimed. "Then it's perfect" I replied. I was looking through dresses when I found the perfect one. It was black and red and lacy. Cat's phone beeped. "Hey Jadey! Tori are nominated for the same award as you!" she exclaimed. WHAT! NO! "UGH" I groaned. "OH and Tori also said Beck is nominated for best leading actor!" she said. "Oliver?" I asked. She nodded. "Why would I care if Beck is going to be there" I said. "Because you still like him" she said. "That's a lie!" but the truth was I was lying I do. I put back my dress. I wanted to look EXTRA hot to show Beck what he was missing. I found a dress that is gonna look SO hot on me. Cat and I paid for the dresses and left for our hair appointment. I wanted to do it myself and NOT go a salon. But cat was making me! "Guess what Tori is going to the salon too!" Cat shouted. Ugh! I was going to be a LONG time.

**Ok I know it was short but the next chapter is the Oscar awards! Please review! To see Cat and Jades dresses go to my profile there will be links! Who else is excited for the new victorious tonight! It can't just be me!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Long time no see right? Really sorry about not updating**

**I do NOT own Victorious or the Oscars **

Jade's Pov

"Jadey you look so pretty" Cat said when I got to the awards. "thanks" I said. we went into the awards. "Best music composer in a movie is…. ANDRE HARRIS!" the Shawn Quincy said. We all cheered. Andre gave a speech and took his award and sat down. "Best supporting Actor is….ROBBIE SHAPIRO". Cat was the happiest in the audience. I looked at his seat. Next to it was Rex I rolled my eyes of course. Now it was Cat's Award. "Best supporting actress goes to…Cat Valentine" she screamed hugged me and ran up stage. "OMG thank you thank you! this is such a honor I want to thank my Bestest friend in the whole world Jadey! Or um Jade West and My old high school Hollywood arts!" she went back down. "congrats Cat" I said. "thanks" she said. "now best romance movie is… The Love Thief" Me and the rest of my cast went up and we excepted the award. We sat down. "Best Actress is…Tori Vega" no freaking way! I am SO much better than her! This is like high school all over again. Oh and can you guess who won Best Actor that's right "BECK OLIVER!" "wow thanks this is amazing. Um I would like to thank my family my friends and uh my high school friends…my high school girlfriend" I went kind of silent then Cat yelled "JADEY THAT'S YOU!". "shut up" I said through my teeth. "yeah so thanks" Beck sat down. Now it was the after party. I was getting interviewed.

Interviewer: so give me your views on everyone who went to high school with you who got an award tonight

Me: Cat is so sweet she is the nicest person ever. She is my best friend. Andre he's cool. Really talented and nice. Robbie eh. Tori is a talentless stupid kiss up. And Beck…Beck Oliver is A LYING MEAN STUPID EVIL IDIOT WHO TELLS YOU HE LOVES YOU THAN LEAVES YOU STANDING ALONE AT A DOOR!"

I stormed off leaving the interviewer shocked.

Cats Pov

YEAH I WON! But Jadey didn't poo! BUT TORI, ANDRE, ROBBIE, AND BECK DID YEAH! I was getting interviewed too!

Interveiwer: so give me your views on everyone who went to high school with you who are here tonight

Me: KK! Well first there is Andre! He is super cool and nice and really talented! Then there Tori who is sweet and a great singer and actress. Also Beck is awesome and nice and a VERY series actor, Robbie is super funny and nice. OH THEN THERE IS JADEY! Or um Jade who is my bestest friend EVER! She is really nice even though she may seem mean she is also really talented.

Interviewer: really cause Jade said some uh…different ok thanks bye

Hum I wonder what Jadey said.

Beck's Pov

I still can't believe I won!

Interviewer: Congrats on you award! So give me your views on everyone who went to high school with you who are here tonight.

Me: Cat is really cute like a puppy and is sweet but super talented. Tori is nice. Andre is like me Best friend. Robbie is um unique. Jade wow Jade is amazing! The most talented girl I've ever met. She is also super beautiful and amazing.

Interviewer: so a handsome man like you must have a girlfriend right?  
>I sighed I think I'm going to tell the truth the very sad but true truth.<p>

Me: well I actually haven't dated anyone since my high school girlfriend.

Interviewer: why

Me: I'm not over her

Interviewer: so why did she dump you make it sound like you to were really happy together

Me: well I um broke up with her because I was being stupid but it's the biggest mistake I've ever made

Jade's Pov

I was trying to find the bathroom when I heard Beck talking to an interviewer

Interviewer: so who is she maybe she is watching and she will want you back

Beck: well I know she is not watching because she is here tonight and she wont want me back like that she is not that kind of girl but the girl is Jade West

OH MY GOD! Beck still loves me!

**Tada! Please review and don't worry I wont make you wait as long as I did last time for an update again really sorry REVIEW! Hey I heard a rumor that a bade shipper committed suicide because they broke up! Does anyone know if its true**

**-Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I have like 3 new ideas I really want to write so yeah! **

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Beck's Pov

I saw jade running away from me. "JADE!" I yelled. "go get your girl" said the interviewer. "thanks" I said and ran after her. "Jade!" I caught up to her. "WHAT!" she yelled. "why did you start running" I said. "why? WHY! You haven't seen me in 6 years and then you just say your in love with me! You can NOT be serious!" she said. "WHY HAS IT ALWAYS BEEN SO HARD FOR YOU TO BELIVE THAT I LOVE YOU JADE! I have always loved you" I said. "because I'm unlovable Beck! Ok I'm not pretty like Tori and Cat or Talented like them! I lost EVERYTHING TO VEGA! Roles, friends,…you. After we broke up EVERYONE sided with you! EVERYONE! Not even Cat sided with me MY BEST FRIEND! Everyday for a year I sat alone at lunch and talked to NO ONE! THEN a week before we graduate I get a call from Cat saying she is sorry and wants to be my friend again and because I was SO lonely I didn't even put up a fight and you wonder why I think no one loves me?" she said. "Jade! You are right your not pretty! You are BEAUTIFUL! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES ON! And your the most talented girl I have ever met! Yes! Tori is pretty and Talented but you are so much more then that! Tori is too perfect she is like a character on a Dan Schneider show! You are real and not afraid of anything! I remember the first thing you did at the Gorilla club was giant gorilla and you beat him! Cat I cute like a little girl and yes she is CRAZY talented but so are you! Jade I want you NO I NEED you back!" I said. Then she kissed me " I never stopped loving you either" she said. We kissed again and then a bunch of Paparazzi showed up and started to take our picture. "JADE WEST IS MINE AGAIN!" I yelled and kissed her.

**WAIT THIS STORY IS NOT DONE YET! I'm going to make an epilogue. Review oh and last chapter I said I heard a rumor about a bade shipper committing suicide still don't know if its true but I heard another one saying ARIANA MIGHT LEAVE VICTORIOUS! Then go on Jennet Mccurdy's new show I love Jennet but I hope that's not true. Lots of rumors my time tine (on twitter) I full of rumors like that!**

**-Lucy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the epilogue! Yeah! This is a new one cause I scrapped the old one**

**I do NOT own victorious **

Jade's Pov

It has been 3 years since that Oscar awards. Beck and I got married about a year ago. Tonight was the Oscars again and I was looking at Becks awards. Best Actor 2 years in a row soon to be 3. Best movie 1 year best supporting actress 1 year. This year I was nominated for best actress again but so were Tori. Butterflies filled my stomach. I felt arm creep up around me. I turned around. "Beck I'm nervous I'm NEVER nervous!" I said. "Jade you know you are going to win this year! You deserve it! Plus it's the first time we are going as husband and wife" he said. I guess he was right. I got into my dress and did my hair and makeup. And Beck and I were on our way. We got out. We got interviewed for a little bit then the awards started. "Best actor…BECK OLIVER!". "Wow thanks 3 years in a row! Such an honor. I want to thank my family and my beautiful wife I love you" beck got off stage. I hugged him and we sat down. This is it. "Best Actress is…JADE OLIVER!" OH MY GOD! I won I beat Tori for once in my life! I went up and got my award. "Thank you so much! Um I want to thank my best friend Cat Shapiro** (Cabbie!) **and my husband Beck Oliver" I said. I went down. Beck kissed my temple "congrats babe" he said. "Thanks" I said back. FINALLY I AM VICTORIOUS!

**Yeah it's a short epilogue but I couldn't think of anything. I did a old epilogue but soon deleted it. also someone pointed out that the dresses are no longer on my bio im sorry. I was updating it and I let to go to dance and my brother deleted the pics sorry I wiil repost as soon as possible**

**-Lucy**


End file.
